Can Love Survive Sequel
by iwantasoda
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort and the death of Dumbledore and a certain Weasley Draco, Harry, Fred and Tawny have to go on with life. Is that even possible?
1. Default Chapter

Here's the sequel. I really don't think it will be as long as the first one but we'll just see where my unpredictable muses take me. Thank you guys for being so supportive through 'Can Love Survive' as many of you know that was both my first Harry Potter fanfiction as well as my first piece of slash. It's addicting isn't it. I haven't been able to write anything else since (but I'm not complaining). I hope this as yet untitled fic is as well received as the first and here is the first chapter. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
This takes place about a week after 'Can Love Survive' ended. Its about 2 hours after Percy Weasleys funeral.  
  
  
  
"Fred you ok?" Tawny asked, slipping her arms around him. He nodded and rested his head on her shoulder, still struggling to come to terms with his brothers death. Percy was only twenty-two he was too young to die. He had his whole life ahead of him. He was engaged to Penelope Clearwater and was clearly enjoying life until that ass Voldemort interfered. If Fred had the chance, he would gladly bring Voldemort back to life and personally kill him again.  
  
"Why? He didn't deserve death," Fred finally asked his eyes filling with tears yet again.  
  
"No one knows the answer to that love. I wish I could help you out but I can't. You can't blame yourself because you and George always made fun of him. It's what brothers do. So don't you dare think it's your fault," she said sternly as George entered the living room. The twins exchanged a look that Tawny almost missed but she got the hint anyway.  
  
"I don't really feel like I should be here. It seems like it should be family time. I'm gonna go to my Dad's," she said, standing up.  
  
"You're practically family you can stay if you want," George said, speaking to her for the first time.  
  
"No, I still don't think your parents like me very much," she said before leaning down to whisper in Fred's ear. "If you need me you know where I'll be," she said, kissing his cheek before disapperating with a pop.  
  
"Tawny what are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Fred," Remus said, surprised to see her standing in the kitchen.  
  
"I sensed family time was needed so I left to be with my family. Where's Dad?" she asked, looking around for her father.  
  
"He's at Hogwarts. McGonagal owled him. I have a feeling with her being the Headmistress since Dumbledores death, she wants him to teach Transfiguration since he's so good at it," Remus said tiredly as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"You ok Uncle Remus?" Tawny asked, hugging him.  
  
"Just tired. Full moon was last night," he said with a yawn. "I know I'm getting old when it begins to effect me like this."  
  
"You're not old. You're only 39 and that's not old. Just wait till you hit McGonagals age, that's old," she said, causing him to laugh.  
  
"True. Would you be upset if I left you alone down here and went to bed?" he asked softly.  
  
"I don't care. You need rest. I'll be fine. I'll find something to do," she said as he ascended the stairs to the room he and Sirius shared. "I hope he's ok," she said to herself as she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. (a/n: just pretend Remus and Sirius are obsessed with muggle television). When Sirius walked in a few hours later she was watching "Ed, Edd and Eddy." He smiled and kissed the top of his daughters head.  
  
"Hey Princess," he said, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Hi Dad," she said, snuggling close to her father and closed her eyes. He hadn't called her Princess in forever.  
  
"Where's Moony?" he asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Asleep," was her only word as she looked up at the dark circles under her fathers eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing. I've just got a lot on my mind," he said, unwilling to say anything more.  
  
"You're worried about Uncle Remus aren't you?" she asked finally.  
  
"Yah, the transformations seem to be getting harder for him and it's taking him longer to recover even with the Wolfsbane. I just wish there was something I could do." He hated standing by helpless while the man he loved was in pain.  
  
"I worry about him too but he'll be ok," she reassured him softly, giving him a hug as someone apparated into the room in front of them.  
  
"I couldn't stand being there anymore. If I hear the words 'its ok to cry' one more time I swear I'm going to scream," Fred said, announcing his presence. Tawny laughed and stood up.  
  
"I know you're probably tired of hearing this too, but are you ok?" Sirius asked after Tawny gave Fred a kiss.  
  
"Seriously I'm ok," he said with a smile before Tawny led him up the stairs to her room. Sirius sighed, turned off the tv and followed them but instead of going into Tawnys room he went into his own. He stripped down to his boxers and curled up next to Remus after casting a quick silencing charm, really not wanting to hear what was probably going on in Tawnys room.  
  
  
  
  
  
I will get to Harry and Draco next chapter I promise! Please R/R!! 


	2. Smut warning

Draco sighed as he looked around his fathers office and propped his bare feet up on the desk. His mother had given him the task of going through his fathers things. He absent-mindedly twirled his wand, not wanting the job. He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the soft leather of the chair, hoping the silence of the room would help him think. His father, Voldemorts right-hand man, muggle hater, abusive husband, and bastard was finally dead and he was proud to say that he had killed Lucius himself. The bastard deserved it. Luckily Lucius never had time to write Draco out of his will so he now owned the entire Malfoy estate, the summer home just outside of Paris, and the fortune that was spread throughout Europe. Draco was pulled out of his thoughts by the feel of a pair of hands on his shoulders. "Aren't you supposed to be working, not sleeping," Harry asked, kissing his cheek.  
  
"I'm not sleeping I'm thinking," he replied without opening his eyes. Harry shook his head and sat down on the desk, his eyes taking in the beautiful site of his boyfriend wearing a tight green shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. He silently reached over and ran his index finger down the bottom of Draco's foot. "Harry stop it, you know how ticklish my feet are," he complained, finally opening his eyes.  
  
"Of course I know. I had to get your attention somehow. You've been in this room all day and I'm feeling ignored," he said, giving Draco the puppy dog face that he couldn't resist. Draco chuckled and moved his feet off the desk.  
  
"Come here," he said, grabbing Harry's hands and pulling him onto his lap. Harry smiled and kissed Draco softly before laying his head against his.  
  
"I love you my Dragon," Harry said, kissing Draco's forehead.  
  
"I love you too sexy," he said, content with just holding Harry for now.  
  
"You OK Drac?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yah. My back's pretty much healed. Couple of scars but I'll live," he said, kissing Harry's neck. "Take your shirt off," he requested, tugging on Harry's wife beater.  
  
"On one condition, yours comes off too," he said, pulling his off. Draco obliged and Harry snuggled closer, wanting skin against skin. Harry smiled and ground his hips into Draco's. Draco moaned and Harry's hands quickly unfastened the button on Draco's jeans. Draco moaned again, enjoying his lover in dom mode. "Get on the desk unless your room is close," Harry growled getting off Draco.  
  
"My room," Draco gasped as Harry finished undressing him.  
  
"Where is it?" Harry asked, caressing Draco's bare ass.  
  
"Two floors up," he said, arching his hips towards Harry's hand.  
  
"To far away. On the desk, now," he demanded. Draco immediately did so, watching Harry as he stripped and muttered two words, "Accio Lube," which he knew was in Draco's room. While he waited for the lube to appear he pinned Draco to the desk, and covered his body with kisses before taking his cock into his mouth and sucking gently. Draco moaned loudly and bucked his hips, his hands burying themselves in Harry's unruly hair.  
  
"Harry, please, I'm so close," Draco gasped as Harry's mouth left his still throbbing cock.  
  
"I know, but I didn't say you could cum yet," Harry said, licking Draco's ear as he picked up the lube. Harry slowly prepared Draco, enjoying the look on his lovers face.  
  
"Harry," Draco moaned as Harry slid deep inside him. "Harder," he managed to choke out as Harry gently slid in and out of him. Harry willingly picked up the pace, knowing what Draco liked. Draco came moments later, his nails raking down Harry's back and biting down on Harry's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Harry moaned and slammed into Draco one last time, burying his face in Draco's neck as he came. They lay together like that several minutes until they had caught their breath. Their eyes met and Harry kissed Draco softly as he slid out of him. They lay together, kissing occasionally until Draco realized that Harry was shivering. "My Room," he said softly.  
  
"To many stairs," Harry complained softly.  
  
"We'll apparate up there. This isn't Hogwarts," he said, taking Harry's hands and seconds later they were lying on Draco's bed. Harry immediately snuggled under the black comforter and smiled when he realized that the sheets were silk. "Only the best for a Malfoy," Draco said, knowing why Harry was smiling. Harry laughed as Draco slid under the cover and snuggled close.  
  
"Love you," Harry said, laying his head on Draco's shoulder as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Love you too," Draco said, kissing the top of Harry's head.  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't worry. The death of Dumbledore will be dealt with in the next chapter. Here's a hint: Why is there a new ghost a Hogwarts and why does he look an awful lot like Santa? 


End file.
